Thornflower's Path
by Thornflower of Thunderclan
Summary: Firekit is a young kit, she has some bad-blooded cats in her family. Will she survive? Or will her prophecy be ended before she has the chance to finish it?
1. Chapter 1

Firekit yawned, she hadn't opened her eyes yet, but her sister's Cloudkit and Rainkit had. Her, Darkkit, Dawnkit, Lakekit, Goldenkit, Flarekit, Snowkit, Whitekit, Blossomkit, and Amberkit hadn't. She began to blink open her eyes and soak in the colors of the nursery. That was, until she saw a ginger tom step in and she hid behind her mother, a light-ginger she-cat named Flowerpetal. Flowerpetal grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her forward, then said, "Firekit, this is your father, Flyingfire." Firekit knew how to speak properly, so she echoed, "Flyingfire." Flyingfire chuckled, "looks like I don't need to teach this one how to speak." Firekit turned around to see a pretty light-brown she-kit looking at her with sparkling green eyes. "You Dawnkit?" She asked, looking at her sister. Dawnkit just nodded and Firekit asked, "Want to play?" Dawnkit shook her head, "Too tired." Firekit turned around as a white she-kit with light-blue eyes pounced on her tail, "Ouch! Don't do that Cloudkit, and if you do, keep your claws sheathed!" She yelped. Cloudkit looked at her paws, "Sorry Firekit." Firekit pushed her aside with one paw, "Mousebrain!" emWhy am I so scared of Flyingfire? Something just seems off about him. Treeleg, Thunderclan's medicine cat padded into the room, "Hi Firekit. Wait-What's wrong? You look scared, why don't you come to my den and we can discuss this." Firekit nodded and padded across the den with Treeleg after he gave her mother some borage leaves. "Ok, whats the issue?" Treeleg asked after they padded into his den. "I-I'm scared of Flyingfire." Firekit said after a moment. Treeleg didn't seem shocked, he just said, "Your father is a very ambitious cat, you may need to watch out." Firekit nodded and padded out of the den, as she did she saw her father fighting a cat in the middle of the clearing, she realized it was a Shadowclan cat and raced to the nursery yowling, "Shadowclan is attacking!" She dragged some of her siblings out of the nursery and up the highledge to get into the leaders den as her mother followed with some of her other siblings. She then dropped her siblings, told her mother to stay in there with her sisters, and raced to help Treeleg in the medicine den. When she got there she found him huddled in a corner as another cat attacked him. She raced behind the Shadowclan cat and jumped on his back to get the attention off of Treeleg. Treeleg then attacked from the front and Firekit jumped off the Shadowclan just as he was running out of the camp. Treeleg looked at her, panting, he said, "Thank you. You are a true warrior. I will be telling Queenstar of your heroism." Firekit nodded, then noticed a huge scar on his side bleeding and yowled for his apprentice, Woodpaw, to come. She watched silently as Woodpaw frantically put cobwebs on Treeleg's side until her mother dragged her out and took her to her siblings. They all gathered around her, worried that she was hurt. Cloudkit came up to her purring, "When you didn't return I thought I lost you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Firekit purred as she pressed her face against her sister's. She loved seeing how much they cared about her."Just listen to what Queenstar is about to say," she mewed as Queenstar summoned the clan for a meeting. "Today, one of our newest kits was a hero, she saved Treeleg during the battle, and in return for her heroism, when it is time, i will be her mentor. Firekit, was very brave today, she attacked a Shadowclan cat that had Treeleg backed into a corner." "Firekit! Firekit!" the clan cheered. Firekit puffed up her chest proudly. She turned around to see her siblings with their mouths wide open in surprise. "You saved Treeleg?" Her sister Rainkit said in surprise. "Yep." She said as she shrugged. "I would have done the same for anyone in our clan, especially you guys." she purred. Cloudkit and the others started asking her a lot of questions.

"Was it scary?"

"What did Treeleg do when he saw you?"

"Why didn't you let us come with you?"

Firekit just padded away, sweeping her tail in front of their faces to signal for them to stop talking. She suddenly saw Flyingfire padding towards her, he said, "You did good today, at least I know one of my kits will be able to help me become leader." He padded away, but as he did so Firekit yowled to him, "You may be an ambitious cat who only wants to be leader, but I'm not, I never will be, and I am not going to help you become leader! In fact, i will keep you from becoming leader if it's the last thing I do!" She spun around and saw her sister, Dawnkit staring at her in disbelief. "He is trying to use my skill so he can become leader, if I have anything to say about it, he never will. I would kill him if he tries to hurt anyone to become leader." Dawnkit just nodded and walked off, Firekit knew how scary that must have seemed to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Firekit realized Dawnkit had told the other kits and Flowerpetal about what happened. So she raced to Treeleg's den and hid, knowing he was out collecting herbs. She stayed there until sunhigh, when Treeleg came back and found her in his den. He asked, "What are you doing in here?" "I can't go out there, Dawnkit told everyone about a fight i had with Flyingfire!" she mewed so quickly she could barely be understood. "What sort of fight?" he asked, checking her for scratches. "I-I yelled at him that I would never help him take over the clan. Dawnkit saw, and she told Flowerpetal and my sisters." "Ok, I think you should hear about this now. Before you were born, I received a prophecy, The Fire Will be the Most Truehearted of all, but Kin May Destroy Them." "Firekit looked at her, shocked, "Y-you mean-you mean I'm the Fire in the prophecy?" she yelped. Treeleg nodded and said, "Be careful. I will walk you back to the nursery." Treeleg padded alongside her, but she couldn't shake off the looks of distrust and fear from her clanmates. She then ran, she knew kits weren't allowed out of camp, but she ran through the entrance, not stopping when she heard the yowls of her clanmates. She could hear the rushed pawsteps of Queenstar, the clan leader, and heard the peircing yowl for her to stop, but she couldn't in time, her paws slipped and she fell straight into the lake. She suddenlty heard the voice of a Riverclan cat, telling her to swim, to push with her paws. Queenstar watched in amazement as she swam to the bank, as she came onto the land she collapsed. Queenstar grabbed her in her jaws and raced her back to camp, when suddenly, everything in Firekit's vision went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! This one will be a lot longer than the others so far, but that is because, i am really on a roll this morning, so be ready for a lot of reading.

Firekit heard voices around her when she woke up. She heard a sweet, gentle voice, she knew she was in the medicine den, but this was definitely not Treeleg, the voice was female. She opened her eyes and remembered how the medicine cat told her when she was first in his den, one of her ancestors used to be Thunderclan's medicine cat, her name was Leafpool. She remembered the description, and knew, this was Leafpool.

"Do not be afraid little one," Leafpool said, sweeping her tail across Firekit's flank gently. "You are not dead, but we have a message for you, when you awaken someone you love will be dead, you have to make a choice, either _kill_ someone of your own clan, or, risk being killed yourself. Not only you, but, all those you love, it is up to you, Firekit."

When Firekit awoke, she glanced out of the entrance of the medicine den, just in time to see her father deliver the death blow and her mother collapse onto the dirt. She knew, this is what Leafpool meant. She raced to Treeleg, informed him of the situation, he went and informed Queenstar, and she gave Firekit the honors of fighting, and killing Flyingfire, while they prepared Flowerpetal's body for the vigil.

Firekit went to her sisters, who were all still shocked with greif, and she told them of the situation, afterward she said, "I need all of your guys help to defeat him, Queenstar said we could let him take us out of camp, there, we will fight, and kill him, but, this will be dangerous, we need to take one warrior in case anyone gets hurt, so Queenstar said Snowpelt can come."

Her siblings nodded and she asked Flyingfire, who willingly took them out of camp, Snowpelt following closely behind. Firekit flicked her tail to signal the attach, all the sisters bowled over Flyingfire, and they heard a screech as Dawnkit was flung to the side and hit a tree, unconscious. Snowpelt rammed into Flyingfire and quickly took him out with the death blow. Firekit raced to Dawnkit's side quickly, she was still breathing, but her breath was shallow, so while Snowpelt and the others dragged back Flyingfire, she, Darkkit, and Rainkit carried Dawnkit to the medicine den.

When they got there, Treeleg was already prepared and began healing her, shooing out the others, until he noticed a huge, bleeding scratch on Firekit's flank, he then put marigold and cobwebs on it and told Firekit to go to the nursery and rest with her sisters, other than Dawnkit, who had to stay in there overnight.

As Firekit settled down and let the darkness take her into her dreams, she thought, _I hope Dawnkit is ok, we all know i can't live without her._

Firekit woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining through the bracken. She got up and went to go check on Dawnkit. She found her in the nest, her breathing normal again, sleeping. She decided to leave her to rest and walk around camp for a bit.

She grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and placed it in front of Dawnkit in her nest for when she woke up then went back to her nest, knowing happily that her sister was alright.

That was longer than expected, but oh well, didn't want to leave you guys hanging on the battle with Flyingfire.

Review with your answer, do you thing Flyingfire will return or will another cat come to haunt Firekit, if so, what do you think the name should be?


	5. Chapter 5

Firekit woke up early that morning, she raced to the medicine den, she saw her sister, "Di-did you defeat him? Is he gone?" She asked anxiously. Firekit nodded, what Dawnkit said next shocked her, "I heard that you were worried about me. I'm fine." Firekit purred as her sister pushed her over playfully. "Well, you know how much I care about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I would die before I let anyone hurt you." She pressed her face against Dawnkit's fur and they just sat there for a while, she soaked in her sister's sweet scent, she always smelled of lavender and marigold.

Suddenly another scent came over her. _Shadowclan!_ "S-stay here, I need to alert Queenstar of something." Dawnkit nodded warily and Firekit walked, back against the sides of the dens, and ran into Queenstar's den, the leader was sleeping quietly, not knowing of the approaching Shadowclan warrior.

Firekit ran over to her nest, stuttering, she said, "Queenstar! W-wake up! Shadowclan!" Queenstar woke up, startled, she rammed into the Shadowclan warrior, but then, Firekit saw something other than anger flash into her eyes, she saw sadness.

"Brairtail, why, why would you betray me?" Firekit heard Queenstar say to the dark grey tom. "Because, _Queenstar,_ I was supposed to be leader until you took my position and I left. So, now, I will kill you as many times as i have to, and Thunderclan will be in ruins." He said as he pounced on her, she tried to struggle free of his grip, but it was too tight.

Firekit realized the warrior known as Brairtail couldn't see her, so she stepped out, racing toward him, yowling, "Don't you dare threaten my leader!" Brairtail was startled, which loosened his grip and Queenstar kicked him off her, Firekit snapped, "Don't underestimate a kit!" as she padded up to him, tail lashing, and clawed the tip of his right ear off, "Keep that as a memory of me."

Queenstar looked proud of Firekit, and for some reason, Firekit ran up to her, and pressed her face to the pretty white she-cat's pelt, but Queenstar didn't mind, she just purred and looked down at Firekit. "Thank you," she said, "without you he would have probably killed me."

Firekit looked at her, "You're my leader, I would risk everything for your safety. Also, you have been like a mother to me ever since, well, you know. You and Brackenberry are the only ones who still treat us normally."

As she said that, Brackenberry walked in to check on Queenstar and Firekit. "Well well well, our heroic little kit saves the day _again_." Firekit just smiled and said, "You don't need to give me a reward, having you two beside me is reward enough." Queenstar looked at her, "I know you aren't an apprentice, or near being an apprentice for that matter, but would you like to practice battle training with me?" Firekit nodded, "Where?" She asked. Queenstar just flicked her tail, signalling for Firekit to follow.

She stepped into the apprentices den, recently empty due to no apprentices. She padded to the back. "There is a secret behind this bracken, we only use this when the strongest kits are allowed to get early training. Hint, the reason I brought you here." She pushed open the bracken, and there was a huge sandy hollow, big enough for Firekit and all her siblings to train in at once.

"Wow!" Firekit said, too amazed to say anything else. "Ok, first, we will start off with dodging," Queenstar said, "I will run at you, and you jump up, crouch, or leap to the side, whatever fits you best." She ran towards Firekit with increasing speed, but Firekit was too fast, jumping upwards, and landing precisely on Queenstar's head.

"Like that?" She chuckled. "Yes, now please, get off me." Firekit jumped off the yound leader, satisfaction glowed in the leader's gaze as she looked at Firekit. Firekit realized something that day, Dawnkit deserved a mentor she was close to as well. So Firekit started up a plan. "Queenstar, can I chat with you alone for a moment?"

The white-pelted she-cat nodded and flicked her tail for Firekit to come into her den. "What is it Firekit?" She asked, concerned for the young kit.

"You know how i have always been closest to Dawnkit?" She mewed.

"Yes, I have," Queenstar responded.

"Well, I think she deserves for her mentor to be someone close to her as well. Without her, I wouldn't have had the courage to even try to help all of you. Could Brackenberry be her mentor, for me?"

Queenstar looked off into the distance for a moment, pondering the question. "Well, I know that she is just as gentle as Brackenberry, maybe those two would really do well together. I agree, Brackenberry should be her mentor, and i will have both of you train together often."

Firekit looked at the leader, "Thank you, I am so grateful, I hope one day I may follow in your footsteps."

She padded back to the medicine den, "Guess who will mentor you Dawnkit?"

"Who?" Her sister asked excitedly.

"Brackenberry. Also, you know you are allowed out of the medicine den, right?" She said, laughing.

* * *

Firekit looked up at the Highledge, they were only a few days from their apprentice ceremony now, _I wonder how Queenstar will be able to give us all mentors?_ She thought.

When suddenly, she saw Flarekit burst out of the nursery, "Goldlight, Goldlight is having her kits!" Flarekit meowed, almost too fast for Firekit to hear.

Firekit raced to the medicine den, "Treeleg! Goldlight is having her kits!" She burst out. Treeleg quickly grabbed some herbs and a stick, muttering under his breath, "Too early, I hope they survive."

Firekit and her sisters chatted outside the den, they weren't allowed in until after the kits were born, so they stayed outside, until suddenly they heard a yowl of grief, Firekit padded in to see what happened, but when she saw Goldlight and her kits not breathing she felt too weak to stand. She fell to the ground, crying.

"Tell my sister's to stay out there for a bit," she told Treeleg. Suddenly, she saw one of the kits move. "Wait! This one is alive!" She looked at the pretty dappled she-kit. "C-Can i name her, since her mother is dead and we don't know who her father is?" Queenstar had just padded into the den, and nodded to Firekit, allowing her to name the kit. "Crimsonkit, in honor of her Crimson spots, I think it suits her well."

Queenstar nodded in approval of the name Crimsonkit.

"Firekit," she started, "Time to become an apprentice."

Firekit gathered her siblings and told them the news as she started cleaning her pelt.

She heard Queenstar's voice echo across the clearing. "Firekit, Dawnkit, Cloudkit, Rainkit, Darkkit, Flarekit, Goldenkit, Lakekit, Whitekit, Cinderkit, Nightkit, Snowkit, Dovekit, Duskkit, step foward. From this day foward, until you have earned your warrior names you will be known as Firepaw, Dawnpaw, Cloudpaw, Rainpaw, Darkpaw, Flarepaw, Goldenpaw, Lakepaw, Whitepaw, Cinderpaw Nightpaw, Snowpaw, Dovepaw, and Duskpaw. Firepaw, I will be your mentor." The clan started muttering after that, but Queenstar silenced them with her tail. "Dawnpaw, Brackenberry will be your mentor. Cloudpaw, Flamelight will be your mentor. Rainpaw, Grasspelt will be your mentor. Darkpaw, Molefang will be your mentor. Flarepaw, Pebbleclaw will be your mentor. Goldenpaw, Reedflake will be your mentor. Lakepaw, Bluetuft will be your mentor. Whitepaw, Pineflower will be your mentor. Cinderpaw, Brownscar will be your mentor. Nightpaw, Starlingflower will be your mentor. Snowpaw, Dusklight will be your mentor. Dovepaw, Echoshine will be your mentor. And Duskpaw, Larkdapple will be your mentor."

"Firepaw! Dawnpaw! Cloudpaw! Rainpaw! Darkpaw! Flarepaw! Goldenpaw! Lakepaw! Whitepaw! Cinderpaw! Nightpaw! Snowpaw! Dovepaw! Duskpaw!" the clan cheered as the apprentices each followed their mentors out into the forest.


	6. Sorry Guys!

_**Hey guys, i have given up on this story, but i am writing a new story and it will be up soon, im sure i probably bored you guys to death with this story anyways XD also Firekit probably seemed like a complete mary sue, but i cant write this anymore, i am moving onto a new story, Flarekit's Destiny, it will be up soon, check it out!**_

Sorry for those of you who enjoyed it, but i just cant do it anymore


End file.
